Interview with a Psycho
by Lady Morgan of Sealand
Summary: Rachel, a reporter for Gallagher High's School Paper, just got the interview of a lifetime with Nigel Uno, whose had a troubled 5 monthsBut when she goes to visit him at the facility where he resides, nothing is ever the same again. Better than it sounds!
1. Rachel's Big Break

**Welcome to my newest story! Whose title is still in debate (honestly people, if you have a better idea on a name, feel free to drop me it in a review or a PM. It would be greatly appreciated.)**

**Anyways, I do so hope you like it, and let us get this story on with the rest!**

**Words: 2,480**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, that is the beautiful property of a Mr. Warburton. I do own the plot, for the idea slowly crept out of the dark crevices of my mind that have long been stirring with an idea such as this.**

* * *

Rachel could not wait to get to her Newspaper Meeting after school today. Kuki, who was the Chief Editor, and therefore in charge, had said they would be covering some very hard news that had happened in school. Kuki almost never had hard news for them to cover, being that the paper, The Inklings, only covered the news that happened in the school with the occasional story that happened out of their district, a hard news story was bound to be getting some competition.

Rachel really couldn't think of what could be such hard news that happened in school. There wasn't any underground fight club that got busted. No one had been able to confirm what was used in the school's mystery meet. There was no teacher/student scandal that had been found out. No football player got scouted by a college.

There was no hard news that had happened...unless Kuki was talking about _him_.

_No, no, no_. Rachel thought, shaking her head, that had happened months ago. Hard news had to be relevant to the point in time. Everyone knows that he wasn't here anymore. _Panic attack, depression, attempted suicide, mentally unstable_. All of those words was what had been spread like wildfire over the course of five months.

Those were the words, _the rumours_, Rachel reminded herself, that were spread when the star quarterback, dating head cheerleader Elizabeth Devine, straight A student, Mr. Popular, workaholic Nigel Uno had gone to the hospital.

He seemed fine for the first few weeks. His friends visited him almost every day. They would come to the school the next day perfectly fine with nothing but good words to say to the student body who asked about Nigel's health.

But then, approximately three weeks after the incident happened, he was supposed to return to school. The whole student body had gone to school early, putting up a _**Welcome Back, Nigel**__, _banner for him. But he never showed. People didn't really think much about it at first. It was possible that he had opted to stay home that day instead of coming to school.

But the next day he never showed. His friends went to go visit him in the hospital, but the doctors told them there was no one by that name who was currently in their facilities, or who had been in their care in previous weeks.

They tried to ask his cousin, Eva, but she wouldn't talk. And that was rare. She did the Gallagher High News Video and everyone knowed she liked to talk. But after what happened with her cousin, she stopped appearing on the TV, instead working in the editing department.

Elizabeth knew something, but all she would say was "We broke up because of what happened. Crazy pyscho." She never gave any details no matter how many time people pushed her into telling them what had happened to the person who was Nigel Uno.

Everyone knew something was up. And everyone did their own form of muckraking to try to get to the bottom of it.

Then one day, someone heard something and they told someone who told someone, who put it on Facebook, Twitter, Flickr, MySpace (for the noobs who still check it) and any other social network site that it could be posted on so that all of the students of Gallagher High would be able to see it. Someone had found out where Nigel Uno had vanished to. And by the sounds of it and the amount of research that went into finding more about the place tha Nigel Uno was residing in, the more curiosity bubbled in the student body, the walls of water growing higher and higher with each new piece of information, leaving the student body wondering when it was going to overflow and flood the corridors of the school

And even after that, The Inklings had even written an interest article about it. Though it was meager in information, having been bombarded by three fourths of the student body who wanted to give information.

_It was cursed_, that was the first thing Rachel McKenzie had read when she had done her own research about the facility. She had stared hard at the three words that composed the first sentence of the history of the building. _Cursed_? Wasn't that something you would tell your younger sibling so they wouldn't play with your things. _"Don't play with that, Harvey, or the Wicked Witch of the West will come and get you! Get out of my room, Harvard, or the dragons will get you!"_

_Built on top of American Civil War battlegrounds. _Was what Rachel had read next. She knew that the area was famous for its battles when the two divisions of America were at war all those years ago. Most of the town had been built on top of the battlegrounds from all sorts of wars. And their buildings weren't cursed.

There were stories, stories about people visiting the place and half of them having to end up being checked into the facility themselves.

_Went there to visit my cousin to give him a birthday card. Wish I never gone! There is definitely something creepy going on there! I was having cold chills all throughout my visit._

_Something is definitely happening there! My mother went in one day to visit my brother and had to be checked in there herself. GO AT YOUR OWN RISK!_

Rachel knew that as a reporter she had to be completely unbiased and not trust what other people wrote about their personal or second hand accounts of what happened when they had visited the building.

"Miss McKenzie." Came the voice of Mrs. Baransic, the Advance Placement Human Geography teacher.

"Huh? She asked, looking up.

"I was asking you what primate cities were." She asked.

"Oh, um, primate cities are the largest settlement in a country, it usually has more than twice as many people as the second-ranking settlement, and they are usually the first cities that come to mind like Chicago, D.C., and New York when regarding the United States." She replied.

Mrs. Baransic nodded approvingly, speaking once again before the bell went off, signaling the end of the school day.

Rachel quickly packed up her school materials and practically flew out of the class, thankful that her desk resided by the door.

"Hey, girly." Fanny said, running up from behind her and linking their arms, forcing Rachel to slow down.

"Hey, Fanny." Rachel responded, smiling at her best friend and fellow journalist.

"You excited about the so called 'hard news' story." She asked.

"Totally." Rachel replied as they turned down the English corridor. "I just want to know what the article is actually about." she said with a chuckle.

"It could be anything, really." Fanny said, as they entered the journalism lab and took their seats at their computer.

Kuki was currently talking to her boyfriend and Sports Journalist, Wally Beatles. She gave him a pointed look before he cracked one of his smiles, making her shake his head and point to his computer. He grinned and after a quick kiss on her cheek, swaggered over to his seat. Rachel shot an inquisitive eyebrow at the Cheif Editor, who responded with a roll of her amethyst eyes.

The clock struck 3:40, the official start time for The Inklings Newspaper committee.

"Okay, Inkers." Kuki said, standing up and walking in the middle isle of the computer lab. She was wearing a green dress top with yellow print flowers. A knit white jacket that was currently buttoned over her chest. She wore a pair of blue capries with orange Aéropostale flip flops that had the same design as her shirt on the straps. Her ebony hair was in a high pony that curled down to her lower back. "I know you have all been wondering what hard news story I have planned for one lucky writer to create." she said and everyone broke out into whispers.

"Now, I know how everyone of you have been bugging me about what the topic is." she said, shooting a glance at Wally.

"And I'm the only one who knows!" Wally said, grinning.

"But apparently she's withholding sex so he won't tell anyone." Hoagie, Wally's best friend and the sole writer of the new section of the newspaper This Week in Technology, said. Before he was in the sports department, but that didn't fit him that well.

This in turn earned laughter from everyone in the room, and a very red Kuki, who shot Wally a look as if saying 'I can't belive you told him why!'

Wally gave a half grin at his quickly raging girlfriend. And shot her a look that said 'Well he kept bugging me.'

"You fool!" Hoagie's girlfriend, Abby Lincoln, writer for the Fashion Today section of the newspaper and best friend to Kuki Sanban (Who had told Abby her wicked plan to make sure Wally didn't tell anyone about what the story was about), said, as she smacked her boyfriend over the head with her red hat. Abby was incredibly talente at what she did, her mother, who lived in Paris during Runway Week, was a famous fashion designer for the popular clothing line that was started by the fabulous Coco Chanel, and often let her daughter look at her latest creations, and even let her write about them in The Inklings.

"Maybe Abby should withhold sex from you if you think it's so funny." This made everyone laugh harder, Patton Drilovsky, Fanny's boyfriend, had actually fallen off of his computer chair, clutching his stomach as he rolled on the floor. Rachel looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Fanny rolling her eyes at him.

"I didn't even know Hoagie was getting some." Wally said, earning more boisterous laughter from The Inklings

Abby smirked and hit him over the head with her hat, making Kuki laugh.

"For the last time, I'm not gay! I'm metrosexual!" Hoagie belted, which only made everyone laugh more.

"QUIET!" shouted Kuki, her amethyst eyes ablaze with flames, making everyone quiet down. Patton quickly scrambling up from his spot on the floor and back into his seat next to Fanny.

"Now as I was saying." Kuki continued on, the glare in her eyes gone and replaced by a much more calmer Kuki Sanban. "Our hard news story is the recovery of Nigel Uno."

_I knew it!_ Rachel thought as she heard her fellow news reporters mummer amongst themselves.

"Now, what we will be doing is dedicating an entire issue to his participation in his academics, athletics, and his road to recovery and his soon return to Gallagher High." Kuki stated, pacing down the aisle once more.

"Now, Wally has agreed to write the sports part of this issue. Now, we need someone to actually go to the..._facility_," Rachel noticed her hesitation in the word facility, knowing that facility wasn' and interview Nigel about his condition and how his life has been affected by his extended family that is Gallagher High School." She said, looking at her main journalists that she had, including Rachel. "Now the only question is; who gets to go an interview Mr. Uno."

The journalists looked at each other warily, knowing that no one would _want_ to go to the _facility_ or any _facility_ of its kind.\

Rachel looked at Kuki, her amethyst eyes peering into each of theirs. Rachel needed this. If she could get to do the main article, there was an even greater chance of getting into the School of Journalism at West Virginia University.

"I'll do it, Kuki." Rachel said, standing up and taking a deep breath.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Rachel." Kuki said, going to her desk and writing in sharpie on a lamented card. She walked over to Rachel with the card in her hand and gave it to her.

"Your visitors pass." She said as she handed it over.

Rachel took the pass from Kuki's outstretched hand and read it.

_**Pass designated for: Rachel McKenzie**_

_**Visitor Pass for: Gallagher High Newspaper: Inklings Writer**_

And at the top of the pass, printed in big, gothic print were the words of the facility. **Trans-Allegheny Insane Asylum**. Rachel visibly gulped as she read the name. Never thinking that she would be the one to go into that place. She took a deep breath, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

**So! What did you all think about the first chapter? Are you excited as I am? And yes, the Trans-Allegheny Insane Asylum is an actual place in West Virginia. TAPS was actually there which inspired my story when I was watching random episodes on my DVR a few nights ago. So of course when I saw it I **_**HAD**_** to make a fic about it!**

**So please review and tell me what you thought. Critiques are wanted, flamers are banned. **

**Never trust a teacher who has two heads,**

**LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


	2. The Vanishing Gardener

**Hi, sorry about the long wait, I was busy with other stories and life as well. I do so hope you are ready for another installment of Interview With A Psycho.**

**Words: 1,454**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, that is the rightful property of Mr. Warburton. I do, however, own the plot to this story.**

* * *

Previously on _Interview With A Psycho_

_The journalists looked at each other warily, knowing that no one would __want__ to go to the __facility__ or any __facility__ of its kind._

_Rachel looked at Kuki, her amethyst eyes peering into each of theirs. Rachel needed this. If she could get to do the main article, there was an even greater chance of getting into the School of Journalism at West Virginia University._

_"I'll do it, Kuki." Rachel said, standing up and taking a deep breath._

_"Wonderful. Thank you, Rachel." Kuki said, going to her desk and writing in sharpie on a lamented card. She walked over to Rachel with the card in her hand and gave it to her._

_"Your visitors pass." She said as she handed it over._

_Rachel took the pass from Kuki's outstretched hand and read it._

_**Pass designated for: Rachel McKenzie**_

_**Visitor Pass for: Gallagher High Newspaper: Inklings Writer**_

_And at the top of the pass, printed in big, gothic print were the words of the facility. __**Trans-Allegheny Insane Asylum**__. Rachel visibly gulped as she read the name. Never thinking that she would be the one to go into that place. She took a deep breath, what was the worst that could happen?_

* * *

"No, absolutely not." Ryan McKenzie said. He was standing in the living room facing his eldest child. His arms were crossed and he had a stern look on his face. His normal, calm, ocean blue eyes were now a raging storm as he stared at his daughter. "That's my final answer, Rachel." He stated again.

"But Daddy, please!" Rachel pleaded, "This is important to not only my high school, but to my college career. If I write this then it will show how good of a reporter I am." Rachel pleaded.

"No." Ryan said again.

"Told ya." Harvey told her as Rachel shot her younger brother a stone cold glare.

"Please Daddy!" Rachel begged.

"Hmmm…" Ryan thought. "I guess you could go…" he said.

"Really!" Rachel said, a smile plastered on her face.

"Only if Harvey goes with you." Ryan said.

"What!" Harvey shouted as Rachel threw her balled up fist in the air and brought it down with a not so silent 'Yes'.

"I can't believe I have to come with you on this." Harvey said, crossing his arms and looking out the passenger side window.

Rachel glanced over at her brother before exiting onto the highway. "Come on Harvey." Rachel said, as she drove. "This is really important to me." She said.

* * *

Harvey looked over at her, her eyes focused on the road ahead of her. "Fine, but you owe me BIG time, sis." Harvey mumbled.

Rachel smiled wide and glanced at her brother. "Thanks, Harvey." Rachel said as they drove down the highway in silence.

Rachel turned on her radio as her favourite song played and she sang along to the smooth voice of Ed Sheeran.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim, stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_Angels to fly,_

_To fly, to fly_

_For angels to die_

"This song is depressing." Harvey said as the song came to a close.

"It's not that depressing." Rachel replied, rolling her eyes at her brother. She drove to the right side where she had to exit.

"Says you." Harvey replied, as the next song played on the radio.

_Halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

_You were always hard to hold_

_So letting go ain't easy_

_I'm hanging on but growing cold_

_While my mind is leaving_

_Talk, talk is cheap_

_Give me a word you can keep_

_'Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm on my way_

_And I'm feelin', feelin', feelin' this way_

_'Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long_

_'Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

_Halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

Just as Harvey was about to sing the next verse, Rachel killed the engine.

"Hey! What was that for?" Harvey protested, "I like that song." He said.

"We're here, you dimwit." Rachel said in an annoyed voice as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of her car. Harvey let out a sigh as he followed suit, running after his sister as they approached the building.

It was huge and medieval looking, sending shivers down Harvey's spine.

"I don't know about this, Rach…" Harvey said as Rachel opened the double doors.

"Well, if your gonna play chicken, you can wait in the car." She said, tossing the keys behind her, Harvey catching them as she walked into the building.

Harvey looked around the landscape. Their was a gardener who tending to the weeds growing along the perimeter of the building.

He was extremely old with white hair and wearing overalls. As if sensing Harvey looking at him, he lifted his head to face the young teenage boy.

"Good morning, young man." The gardener said to Harvey, nodding his head at him.

"Good morning." Harvey replied, "Beautiful day." He said awkwardly.

"Yes, a beautiful day indeed." He replied as he walked away, but before the man could make more than five steps, he vanished.

Harvey stood their for half a second before running into the insane asylum. "RACHEL!" he shouted as he ran after his sister, who was a few yards in front of him, talking to a sercurity guard, who walked into a room.

"What is it, Harvey!" She asked, turning around to face her brother.

"Old gardener walked away! Vanished!" Her brother said in a rushed voice as he looked behind him to see if the gardener had somehow followed him into the building.

"Harvey, your just hallucinating." Rachel said sternly as the sercurity guard returned.

"Right this way, Miss McKenzie." He said as he led the two McKenzie siblings down a hall.

* * *

**Okay folks! We're all wrapped up here! I hope you enjoyed it! So what do you think is going on here? Is their something wrong with Harvey or is their really something going on?**

**Please tell me what you think by telling it to me in a review! **

**I do not own The A Team or Halfway Gone, that's property of their rightful owners.**

**Who are we, when we don't even know who others are.**

**~LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


End file.
